For The Love Of My Brother
by CRIMS0NKNIGHT
Summary: The night before Hector and Achilles' fateful battle, Hector and Paris have a talk. Hector tells his brother his final wishes. This event might change the course of events that took place in the movie. Will it change Hector's fate? AU
1. My Brother's Final Wishes

The night before Hector and Achilles' fateful battle, Hector and Paris have a talk. Hector tells his brother his final wishes. This event might change the course of events that took place in the movie. Will it change Hector's fate? This story revolves around Paris and Hector and of course their respective lovers. If you liked this story please read my Author's Notes at the very end of the story. Whether or not I continue this story depends on the readers. So please don't forget to review.

AN: This is the revised version. I decided to write it in present tense rather thatn in past. I hope it doesn't change the story too much and the readers won't mind.

**Discalaimer: I do not own Troy or any of its characters. They all belong to whatever company or person created them.** Although I wish I did have Hecor as a brother and maybe even Paris.

For The Love of My Brother

Part One: My Brother's Final Wishes

By Andre Rivera

I see the heavy look on my brother's face as he passes through the city gates. It's as though his burdens had multiplied after the day's battles. I could not understand why though. Troy was near victory, as I had witnessed from afar. I want to approach him and inquire of his troubles. After all it had been a while since he and I were able to talk. But I'm still too ashamed and still afraid to reveal my face in public after my humiliating display of cowardice just a few days ago. Somewhere more private would be better and more appropriate.

Only two people in all the world could tell the differences and the meanings of all of Hector's facial expressions. Andromache is one, and I, the other. But only I know all that lies within his heart. Andromache is his wife, but I am his flesh and blood-his brother.

That very night I request of him to meet me in the citadel courtyard. There he and I would be able to talk. When he arrived, he still bore the same expression on his face.

"Paris, you summoned me?" he asks as he enters the courtyard. His armor had already been removed, but it looked as though he was prepared for battle.

"I did," I reply. I could tell he was trying to keep his troubles a secret, but I saw clearly through him.

"Something troubles you. I know it." I say to him. "Please tell me."

"Don't worry about it, Paris," he replies as he took a seat on the marble bench in the middle of the courtyard. "War brings with it many troubles."

I watch him pluck off a flower from a plant planted beside the bench. He allows it to slide off his hands to the ground. "And yet this one seems to place a heavy burden on you. Heavier than the one you had already been carrying. And it seems like you're having a hard time with it."

He stares at me for a long moment. The silence is awkward, but at last he says something.

"Do you love me, brother?"

Surprise came over me as I hear him utter the words which I had said to him a little over a week ago. Of course I love him. Why would he ask me such a question?

"You know I do," I answer without hesitation.

"Then please do me this one favor."

"Anything for you, brother," I reply eagerly.

"When I can no longer stay in this world and pass into the realm of the dead, I can no longer care for my family. There is no one I trust more than you. I ask you to please care for them when I am gone."

Surprised and scared I say: "Why do you speak in such a manner?"

"I killed a boy today," he softly replies. "Not much older than you and just as inexperienced in war as you. Patroclus was his name. He was the cousin of Achilles."

"And Achilles will demand his revenge," I finish for him with tears beginning to well up in my eyes. "But you will defeat him! I know it!"

"I may, but the gods favor Achilles. They will help ensure his victory. But do not despair. My time has come, as will yours, and as will all who dwell within this world."

His eyes are cast downwards and I thought I saw a trace a tear on his face. The sight is enough to bring an ache to my heart. My brother who I believe to be the very embodiment of strength and perfection was being brought down by a menacing force called fear. My tears flow freely down my cheeks at the thought of losing my brother. Gently, I place a kiss atop his head and move to sit by his side.

"I will do anything for you my brother," I say eagerly, placing my arm around his shoulder. "I will accompany you to your fight with Achilles and fight alongside you if you asked me to. I will even give up my life so that you may live!"

"I cannot ask such things of you, Paris, nor will I ask anything other than what I have already requested of you. Please honor my wishes."

With those words he gives me a warm, brotherly embrace. I hold onto him for as long as he would allow. This might very well be the last time he and I would spend together. Even if it was, I still cherish it. As he pulls away, he places a gentle kiss on my forehead, smiles at me then ruffles my hair. If he were taken from me tomorrow that would be the last time he would ever do that to me.

I nearly burst into tears as he gets up and begins to leave. I want to say something to him. But what would I say? Then I realize that it would again be my fault. Just like this war. This war was because of me. Because of me, Hector might lose his life tomorrow. I couldn't let that happen. I'd find a way to help my brother win tomorrow. Apollo will help me. Aphrodite will grant me her aid. Even if I lose my life in the process, I'd make it happen.

AN: If you liked the story please give me a review and any suggestions you have. I already have the entire plot of this fanfic planned out and ready to be written. All I need is the support of a few readers to read and review this story. Your reviews and comments determine whether or not I will continue this fanfic or if I should just give up and abandon it. So whatever decision you make will also be mine. So don't forget to review if you want me to continue. I know I'd hate to abandon this fic.


	2. The Decision I Have to Make

AN: Thank you to all the reviewers for the encouragement and the wonderful reviews. Just like the title of this story, I have come up with a decision. I have decided that I will continue this story. For the new readers let me give another short explanation. This is a Troy AU fic in which the events of the movie might not take place or will take place differently. It's told in Paris' point of view. **So if you would like me to continue please review, otherwise I will get discouraged. **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I can assure you that the next chapter will be longer. Something interesting will also happen, so if you're interested tune in to the next chapter. Don't miss it! I also apologize for the lack of indentations. I really don't know much about how this whole thing works. LOL

AN:** I have also decided to change some minor things on this fic. This story will be told in the present tense, as you will notice. If you re-read the first chapter, I have changed everything so that it is told in present tense. I hope this will not affect your opinions on the story, and I hope you will still continue to read. Thank you.**

Part Two : The Decision I Have to Make

Even in her sleep Helen was the most beautiful woman I have ever gazed upon. The way her arms were wrapped around me in a perfect embrace. In the way her smooth flawless skin touches mine. It's amazing. It was all nearly enough to get my mind off of Hector. Nearly, but not entirely.

As I lay beside Helen, I struggle to relax. Anxiety really is a powerful foe. To this hour, I have not yet come up with anything to ensure my brother's victory. My prayers to Apollo have all become vain repetitions and Aphrodite seemingly has found favor in another for she has not answered my prayers as well. It's all up to me now to think of something. Fighting alongside Hector is an option. But Hector would not allow it and neither would my skill with the sword. It's an option, but it's the most likely to make things work.

Perhaps I could work out a deal with Achilles. I could even challenge him in place of my brother. It's worth a try. Either way, I would lose my life in the process. But I would do anything for my brother. Anything. His time was not up yet and mine had come a long time ago. Only then, Hector had prevented it. It's time to pay my debt. He deserves it more than anything; more than anyone; and more than what I have to offer.

I kiss Helen on the cheek and she stirs. She looks at me with sleepy eyes and falls back asleep. She was the one woman who could truly bring me happiness, but at what cost? My home, my city, my family, my life? But my love for her is strong and will linger even if I am to never see her again. If I have to leave her behind so that my brother will live, so be it. It is but a small sacrifice. If we cannot be together peacefully in this world, then we shall be together in eternity.

I leave the bed and reach for my bow and quiver of arrows. Beside them the sword of Troy lay. I grip the sword and swing it a few times. I am not about to go to the Greek camps unarmed. I don't plan on dying without a fight. Surely I'd have to get past a few guards and scouts to get to Achilles.

Helen still lies sound asleep. I look at her sleeping form once again. This could very well be the last time I would lay eyes on her-in this world at least. I'd see her again. Soon.

I stare at my armor for a short period of time. I didn't think I would ever put it on again. But I was going to tonight. I had no choice. It would provide me very little protection , but protection nonetheless. I wasn't going to die so easily, whether by the guards or by Achilles. As I put the armor on my trembling body, I say out loud to myself : "This is for Hector, the best man I have ever known. For Hector, my brother and my guiding light. This is for him and no one else."

I suddenly realize that for the first time I would be doing something unselfish. I'm finally thinking of others for once. A good feeling came over me, but I still couldn't help feel a little sad. Sure I'd finally be able to redeem myself, but the thought that I might be leaving this world and all that I hold so dear, was plaguing my mind and my heart.

AN: For some strange reason, I already have the next chapter written, but not typed up. Should I or should I not post it up? Once again I leave it up to the readers. Tell me if you like the direction this story is going. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Her Intervention

AN: Thank you to all the loyal readers and reviewers. Please don't stop all your wonderful reviews and comments. It's very much appreciated. **Remember I get discouraged very easily!** Well, here's the next chapter of my fic. Hope all of you enjoy. Not much action here, but plenty of action will follow in the upcoming chapters. **Don't forget to review when your done**. **Comments and suggestions are very much appreciated. Thank you again!**

Part Three: Her Intervention

The torches of Troy are lit. It is peaceful tonight, just like any other night. I will surely miss this. This is my home. This is my only refuge. This is the place I can run to whenever my troubles seem to be overwhelming me. It makes me sad to leave it.

I think about the Elysian fields. I wonder what it is like there, and if it's as beautiful as this. Without my loved ones by my side, will I truly be at peace? I push the thought of afterlife aside. I will have plenty of time to think about it after all this is over.

A brilliant light suddenly flashes before my eyes. A visage of a beautiful woman appears before me. My eyes are captivated by her beauty. Looking into her eyes, I can feel my knees weaken . Her gaze is powerful and familiar. It is the goddess Aphrodite.

"Where do you go this night Paris?" shes asks of me. "To your doom I suppose? From your appearance, it seems so."

I say to her, "Goddess, you have not hearkened to my prayers. Tell me why?"

"It is against the wishes of Zeus to aid any mortal in this war," she begins to explain. "But as you now witness, I am here against his wishes and without his knowledge." She pauses and approaches me closer. I smell her divine perfume. It's intoxicating scent fills my lungs and makes my thoughts wander. "I come on behalf of Apollo," she continues. "He is too fearful of his father to come to you himself."

"What is the message, goddess?" I inquire of her as I struggle to resist the air of temptation surrounding her.

"You cannot go to the Greek camp and bargain with Achilles." Her face becomes serious, but it does not change her beauty.

"Why not?" I ask with curiosity. Despite what she has to say, nothing will stop me from my mission.

"Your life will be forfeit," she explains. "The fates have prophesied it. They are prepared to cut your thread of life."

Steadfastly, I reply, "I was already aware of that."

"You do not understand! Your death will change the course of events that were already set in motion. With your demise, you will accomplish your goal of saving your brother from death in the hands of Achilles. But what is more, Troy will prevail over the Greeks. That is not how this war is supposed to end."

"That is more reason for me to go then, is it not?" My heart is filled with gladness at the knowledge that my actions would save both my brother and Troy."

"You do not understand," Aphrodite's voice is more urgent. "Your death will herald the demise of the Olympian gods!"

The fear is clear and present in her voice. Before this I thought the god's were fearless and immortal. I realize that everything truly does come to an end.

"The fate of the Olympian gods is not my concern," I reply boldly. I could care less what happened to the gods of Olympus. They have brought nothing but suffering and despair to humanity. Even their blessings come at a high cost. The world could do without them. Their fate meant nothing to me.

"Blasphemer! Your utterance was not sincere?" Her voice clearly shows her anger. Fury raged within her very eyes. I grow fearful of her, but I will not let anyone get in my way. Not even the goddess Aphrodite.

"My words were sincere, goddess."

She stares at me and makes me feel rather uncomfortable. I begin to walk away from her for she is wasting my time.

"Are you not thankful for the good we have done for you?" She yells from a distance. I feel the very earth I tread upon tremble at the power of her voice. "I granted you the most beautiful woman in all of Greece! Are you not thankful?"

"I am thankful, " I reply with anger. I do not turn to look at her, but instead continue to walk. "But what has it cost me? My home? My family? My brother? My life? Will the gods stop at nothing to wreak havoc upon humanity?"

She is silent for a moment then speaks again in a more silent tone of voice.

"I always thought you too narrow-minded to see the destruction your decision to receive my gift would cause. You have grown wise Paris. I give you praise for that. But know this Prince of Troy: You will always be a coward before my eyes. You will fail in your quest just as you have failed so many others. I will make sure of it!"

Her words penetrate my ears, but not my heart. What would the gods know of love and compassion. Even the goddess of love failed to see its true essence. What would they know of true courage and selfless acts? They care about nothing but themselves.

The sky trembles. A bolt of lightning strikes a nearby tree. Aphrodite's wrath had caused it, I am sure. But she cannot harm me. She answers to a higher power. Her defiance of Zeus has its limits. If she were to strike me down, Zeus would learn of her disobedience. She may not admit it, nor would any other god on Olympus, but the power and authority of Zeus surpasses all others.

Her voice speaks in my head. She says, "I may not be able to stop you mortal, but I know of one who can."

For a moment her words confuse me. But I suddenly realize who this person she speaks of is. "Hector!" I utter aloud. If he were to learn of my plans it will ruin everything. I cannot allow that to happen! I must get to Achilles before Aphrodite informs Hector. Quickly, I sprint across the barren fields of Troy. Though the heat is making me weary, I push on. I cannot tire now. I must reach Achilles.

AN: So....? What do you all think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Boring Maybe? Not quite what you expected? Can't wait for more? Well, tell me what you think by clicking on the little review button! And stay tuned! Two more of your favorite Troy characters appear in the next chapter. I can't tell you who it is just yet. You never know what's going to happen in the next chapter! Review!


	4. Face to Face

AN: I must apologize for the extremely long wait. **I am terribly sorry.** Please forgive me. To make up for it I have posted up this new chapter. Please enjoy it. **And Please do not forget to review! Remember I do get discouraged!** So please continue to encourage me! I would certainly appreciate it more than you know. Please Please enjoy. I have the next chapter done as well so the wait won't be much longer. Just typing it up that's all. Stay tuned! Next chapter is really interesting!(At least I think so) Thanks!

Part Three: Face to Face

The Greek camps are scarcely guarded. Why the camp is so lightly guarded at night, I do not know. Perhaps night is too sacred a time for war. None of the battles have been fought at night, I realize. But perhaps it is because of my inexperience in war that I do not possess this kind of knowledge.

I can easily slip past the guards unnoticed. But where will I go? I know not which tent belongs to Achilles. There are so many. I cannot search each and every single one of them. I must find a way to get to him. But what?

Stealth remains my strongest ally. I cannot get caught, otherwise I fail my mission and my brother. I cannot allow that to happen.

One of the guards is alone. An idea presents itself in my head. It's risky, but its the only idea I have at the moment.

I look to see if the guard is alone. He is completely alone. His surroundings are near empty, save for the scattered tents nearby. This is my chance! May luck be with me.

Slowly, I approach him from behind, carefully lifting my feet as lightly as I possibly could so as to not inform him of my presence. As I draw nearer, I can hear his every action and even his every breath. I hope he cannot hear mine.

With quick and nimble hands I grab him from behind and cover his mouth. I wrap my arms tightly against his body to render him immobile for the time being. He does not present much of a struggle for my strength surpasses his own.

"You will tell me which tent belongs to Achilles," I whisper softly to him. He continues to struggle, but my hold on him is firm. I look at his face. He is still young. Younger than me I suppose. He does not appear to be much older than eighteen.

After receiving no reply for my first question, I ask him again. This time my grip tightens. "Tell me and I will make your death swift and painless!"

I tremble a little at the words I have spoken for I know I would have to end this young man's life. There is no way I could let him go. If I were to set him free he would inform the entire camp of my presence.

He continues to struggle and I continue to keep a tight hold on him. I must be patient! I cannot allow this opportunity to slip past me.

He calms down after some time, but his body trembles slightly. I can feel the presence of fear within him.

Shakily, he lifts a finger and points towards a secluded tent towards the west. From what I see, the tent is oddly different from the rest. It certainly seems like the type of tent Achilles would occupy.

I begin to take out my sword while still keeping a tight grip on the young man with my other hand. I know what I must do, but can I do it? Can I go through with it? If only the gods could help me. But they have turned their backs on me. They have turned their backs on Troy.

I grow angry at the thought of the gods. My heart begins to pound. If it were any louder the entire camp would be able to hear it. My palms begin to sweat and I nearly drop the sword. My hands tremble as I pierce my sword through the young man's back.

I find myself shaking uncontrollably after I push the young man's corpse away. I cannot control my movements. I need a moment to contemplate my actions. I feel dizzy. The world around me is spinning around. I feel dirty and I almost feel like vomiting. He is the first person I have ever killed.

My hands are filled with blood. Blood that I had spilt. Murderer! My emotions are taking over once again. Not now! I must be strong! I cannot be weak now. I have been weak my entire life, but no longer! And no longer will anyone fight my battles for me. I must prove myself!

With a mix of confidence and fear, I slowly approach Achilles' tent. The thought of my brother gives me courage. I hope it will be enough to face Achilles.

There is no running anymore. This is it.

I enter the tent, unprepared for what I am about to see. I notice the interior of the tent before anything else. Quite an ornate tent for a mere soldier. Such fine decorations. Worthy of a warrior of the highest rank.

I see Achilles. He notices me not. He sits on his bed of furs with his head down. In his hands he holds a necklace crafted of seashells. It must belong to the young boy Hector killed. I pity him for his loss.

"Leave me," he says to me. Clearly he does not know that I am no soldier of the Greek army. And his voice. His voice is so full of anger, and yet I can hear a trace of sadness in it.

There is another in the tent-a woman! She lies in the corner of the tent with her head hidden on her knees. I cannot see her face, but those sobs are familiar. I know that woman! Briseis!

I had thought her dead when I learned of the desecration of Apollo's temple. But I was mistaken. My eyes do not deceive me. She lives!

"Briseis!" I cry out as I run up to her. Surely that would have gained Achilles' attention, but that does not matter at the moment. I must see how my cousin fares.

I reach her and she lifts up her head. Her eyes gaze upon mine for the moment. I look into hers. She has seen and endured much. There is much sadness in those deep hazel eyes.

"Briseis," I say to her as I raise her head to level with mine. "What have they done to you?"

She does not respond. A stray tear rolls down her cheeks. Her eyes turn a different direction. She is looking behind me. I know why.

I can feel Achilles cold blade touch the back of my neck. It's very touch is enough to send a shiver down my spine. I remain still. I cannot allow it to be over yet. He must hear me out first.

"Please," Briseis says to him with pleading eyes. "Please do not harm him! He has done nothing! Let him be!"

Her words do not reach his ears. Instead, he speaks to me.

"What is your business here, Prince of Troy," he asks. His blade caresses my neck and makes its way to my shoulders.

"Turn and face me!" he demands. I do so without hesitation, but not in fear of him, but because I desire to look upon his face. The face that has filled so many with terror.

He appears to be the same age as my brother. Like a warrior who has seen much fighting, he bears scars on his face. Other than that, there is nothing intimidating about his appearance. Perhaps it is his behavior in the field of battle that imparts fear into his opponents.

"I wish to bargain with you Achilles."

TBC...

AN: I Hope you liked it! **Submit review PLEASE! Comments and suggestions are GREATLY appreciated.**


End file.
